Scientist
A scientist is a brillant researcher of anything scientific and has mastered simple use of magic as well as a cunning approach to anything he faces. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Class Skills The Scientist’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Int), Knowledge (History, Nature, Arcana, Engineering) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Pilot (Dex), Repair (Int) and Profession (Wis) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency ' A scientist is proficient with simple weapons and light armor, but not shields. 'Spells ' Scientists are not only masters of creating mundane substances, but also of fashioning magical potionlike extracts in which they can store spell effects. In effect, a scientist prepares his spells by mixing ingredients into a number of extracts, and then “casts” his spells by drinking the extract. When a scientist creates an extract or bomb, he infuses the concoction with a tiny fraction of his own magical power—this enables the creation of powerful effects, but also binds the effects to the creator. When using Craft (alchemy) to create an alchemical item, a scientist gains a competence bonus equal to his class level on the Craft (alchemy) check. In addition, a scientist can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. He must hold the potion for 1 round to make such a check. In many ways, extracts behave like spells in potion form, and as such their effects can be dispelled by effects like dispel magic using the scientist's level as the caster level. Unlike potions, though, extracts can have powerful effects and duplicate spells that a potion normally could not. A scientist can create only a certain number of extracts of each level per day. His base daily allotment of extracts is given on Table: scientist. In addition, he receives bonus extracts per day if he has a high Intelligence score, in the same way a wizard receives bonus spells per day. When a scientist mixes an extract, he infuses the chemicals and reagents in the extract with magic siphoned from his own magical aura. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the scientist’s possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping—a scientist cannot pass out his extracts for allies to use. An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before becoming inert, so a scientist must re-prepare his extracts every day. Mixing an extract takes 1 minute of work—most scientists prepare many extracts at the start of the day or just before going on an adventure, but it’s not uncommon for a scientist to keep some (or even all) of his daily extract slots open so that he can prepare extracts in the field as needed. Although the scientist doesn’t actually cast spells, he does have a formulae list that determines what extracts he can create. A scientist can utilize spell-trigger items if the spell appears on his formulae list, but not spell-completion items (unless he uses Use Magic Device to do so). An extract is “cast” by drinking it, as if imbibing a potion—the effects of an extract exactly duplicate the spell upon which its formula is based, save that the spell always affects only the drinking scientist . The scientist uses his level as the caster level to determine any effect based on caster level. Creating extracts consumes raw materials, but the cost of these materials is insignificant—comparable to the valueless material components of most spells. If a spell normally has a costly material component, that component is expended during the consumption of that particular extract. A scientist can prepare an extract of any formula he knows. To learn or use an extract, a scientist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the extract’s level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a scientist's extract is 10 + the extract level + the scientist's Intelligence modifier. A scientist may know any number of formulae. He stores his formulae in a special tome called a formula book. He must refer to this book whenever he prepares an extract but not when he consumes it. A scientist begins play with two 1st level formulae of his choice, plus a number of additional forumlae equal to his Intelligence modifier. At each new scientist level, he gains one new formula of any level that he can create. A scientist can also add formulae to his book just like a wizard adds spells to his spellbook, using the same costs and time requirements. A scientist can study a wizard’s spellbook to learn any formula that is equivalent to a spell the spellbook contains. A wizard, however, cannot learn spells from a formula book. A scientist does not need to decipher arcane writings before copying them. 'Cunning Defense ' A Scientist applies his Intelligence bonus in addition to his Dexterity bonus to his AC. Any situation that would deny the Scientist his Dexterity bonus to AC also denies the Intelligence bonus. 'Cybergauge' Starting at 2nd level, the scientist gets a +2 bonus to all attack and damage rolls against constructs. This bonus increases by +1 for every 3 levels thereafter. 'Scientific Improvisation ' At 3rd level, a Scientist gains the ability to improvise solutions using common objects and scientific know-how. This ability lets the Scientist convert scrap easily, and create temporary tools. By spending 1 spell slot and one scrap with a Craft check that corresponds to the function desired, the Scientist can build a tool or device to deal with any situation. The DC for the Craft check is equal to 5 + creation dc of the object being created. Scrap Conversion has a DC of 15. Only objects that can normally be used more than once can be improvised, such as an arc wrench, hammer, kinetic isolator or decrypter module. These object when created with this can be created with one piece of any kind of scrap These objects, and other Electronic devices, special tools, weapons, mechanical devices, and more can be built with scientific improvisation so long as the object does not take more than one craft check. It takes a full-round action to make an object with scientific improvisation. The object, when put into use, lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Scientist’s class level, or until the end of the current encounter, before it breaks down. It can’t be repaired. Chemical, Pharmaceudical, Magical and Natural scrap can all be converted between each other. However there is a cost of 250 credits per piece. Mechanical, Stuctural, Electronic, and Ethric scrap can all be converted between each other. However there is a cost of 150 credits per piece. With a DC of 23; non-lusterous materials can be converted amongst each other. However there is a cost of 75 credits per piece. With a DC of 25; lusterous materials can be converted amongst each other. However there is a cost of 1 gemstone (>600 credits) per piece. With a DC of 27; brittle materials can be converted amongst each other. However there is a cost of 1 gemstone (>700 credits) per piece. With a DC of 29; explosive materials can be converted amongst each other. However there is a cost of 1 gemstone (>800 credits) per piece. With a DC of 31; alloyed materials can be converted amongst each other. However there is a cost of 1 gemstone (>900 credits) per piece With a DC of 33; malleable materials can be converted amongst each other. However there is a cost of 1 gemstone (>1300 credits) per piece With a DC of 35; high-magic materials can be converted amongst each other. However there is a cost of 1 gemstone (>1750 credits) per piece With a DC of 35; materials can become corrupted. However there is a cost of 1 congealed black matter per piece. Black matter can be congealed and stored with a DC 30 Craft (chem) check, With a DC of 35; any gemstone can be converted to one of similar value. However this costs 1/2 of the cost of the gem being converted. Cross Conversions can be done on specific materials including: Black Zirconium, Blastmetal, Dark Iron, Black Steel, Silverstone, Doppleganger Ore, Enchanted Ore, Witchiron and Agapite. This conversion can be done to any material that shares a property with it using a gemstone worth at least 2000 credits. Planar metals cannot be converted due to their purity. 'Applied Scientifics ' at 4th level a scientist may apply the appropriate knowledge skill whenever another skill is called for. Any circumstance bonuses to knowledge can only be used for knowledge checks however. Though, thieves tools, and other similar items, which boost specific skills can be used when subbing your knowledge check for lock picking and so forth. Knowledge (Arcana) may be applied at any time a Spellcraft or Use Magic Device is required. Knowledge (Dungeoneering) may be applied at any time a Appraise or an Escape Artist check is required. Knowledge (Engineering) may be applied at any time a Disable Device or Craft(electronic or structural) check is required. Knowledge (Geography) may be applied at any time a Climb, Pilot or Swim check is required. Knowledge (History) may be applied at any time a Bluff or Sense Motive check is required. Knowledge (Local) may be applied at any time a Sleight of Hand or Perception check is required. Knowledge (Nature) may be applied at any time a Survival, Handle Animal or craft (chemical) check is required. Knowledge (Nobility) may be applied at any time a Diplomacy or Ride check is required. Knowledge (Physics) may be applied at any time a Repair, or Acrobatics check is required. Knowledge (Planes) may be applied at any time a Stealth or Intimidate check is required. Knowledge (Religion) may be applied at any time a Heal check is required. 'Bonus Feats ' At 6th, 11th, and 17th level, the Scientist gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be a social or magic feat or the extra discovery feat, and the Scientist must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. 'Discoveries' At 6th, 10th, 14th and 18th level the scientist makes a scientific discovery based on the level of their knowledge in the field. They may select one of these at each of the listed levels if they meet the requirements. These discoveries are completely independent of one another unless otherwise noted, and thus the scientist need not focus in one field of science if he does not wish to. Cheaper Conversion: '(Knowledge (physics) 6 ranks) ''With this discovery, the costs to convert materials is halved. (rounded down) ''Fortune: (Knowledge (physics) 14 ranks) ''With this discovery, the scientist has a 50% chance to get double yield when scrapping items. '''Artificer: (Knowledge (physics) 18 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist's crafting bonuses from intelligence are doubled. ''Disassemble Magic: (Knowledge (arcana) 6 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist has discovered the mathematics involving magic as a whole, once per day he may dispel one effect of his choosing from the touched target. He does not need to make any checks to do this, the target then cannot be affected by the same effect that was just dispelled for the next 24 hours. This works for both beneficial and detrimental abilities. However, Extraordinary and Supernatural abilities are unaffected. 'Eye of the Magi: '(Knowledge (arcana) 14 ranks) Spellcraft is now a class skill for the scientist. Whenever the scientist makes a spellcraft check to identify a spell; by identifying the geometry of the magic, he has a chance to learn the spell, adding it to his list of known spells. For a 1st level spell he has a 90% chance, for a second level spell he has a 80% chance and so forth. He can only learn spells he would normally be able to cast from the Glamourist and Occultist lists level 1 through 6, or 7th if he has the Superior Obscura discovery. 'Superior Obscura: '(Knowledge (arcana) 18 ranks) With this discovery the scientist may now learn 7th level spells, and cast them as if they were 6th level spells by using 6th level slots to prepare them. For all effects that take into consideration the level of the spell, they are still considered to be 7th level spells. This includes, but is not limited to, spells that call into effect the level of a spell (i.e. globe of invulnerability) as well as Meta-Magic Feats. Additionally, the scientist is granted bonus spell slots equal to 1/5 of his scientist level to 1st through 6th level spells, These bonus spell slots cannot be used with any scientist class feature that expends spell slots without casting a spell. 'Dungeonology: '(Knowledge (dungeoneering) 6 ranks) The scientist now has the ability to notice hidden doors and traps almost intuitively, if he remains within 10 feet of one for at least one minute, he instantly notices them and all details regarding them such as the type of trap, or the triggering mechanism for the door. All without the need to make a perception check. 'Geologic Algorithms: '(Knowledge (dungeoneering) 14 ranks) The scientist now ignores all hardness on any stone-based object. Or non-specific DR on a stone-based creature up to 20/- (DR specific to; x/magic, x/enhancement. x/alignment, x/type and so forth are not affected.) 'Golemancy: '(Knowledge (dungeoneering) 18 ranks) The scientist may now create a stone golem from a stone object or surface as a full-round action, for as long as the scientist concentrates by skipping his own standard actions each round, he remains in control of the golem. If he dismisses this effect at any given time, choosing to take his standard action instead, the golem falls apart. This Stone Golem is granted bonuses to Hit Points, Attack Rolls, Fortitude Saves and Will Saves equal to 1/2 of the scientist's intelligence modifier, and as long as the scientist is concentrating on the golem he is treated as though he is under the effects of a ''sanctuary ''spell. 'Hacker: '(Knowledge (engineering) 6 ranks) The scientist may take a 20 on any computer use check even under stress or any other situations under which he would normally be unable to. 'Disable: '(Knowledge (engineering) 14 ranks) The scientist may now disable any construct that is unaware of him as a touch attack. Also, he may do the same to vehicles or other machines as long as he is not disrupted for at least one minute, he doesn't need to make any checks to do this. 'Malevolent Rewiring: '(Knowledge (engineering) 18 ranks; Disable) Instead of simply disabling a construct who is unaware of his presence, he may dominate it with the same touch attack. This rewired construct is granted bonuses to Damage Reduction, Spell Resistance, Reflex Saves and Damage Rolls equal to 1/2 of the scientist's intelligence modifier. This construct remains an ally of the scientist permanently until destroyed or repaired, however the bonuses granted by the scientist's intelligence score only remain for 20 turns. These turns need not be consecutive and the scientist may activate or deactivate the bonuses as needed as a free action. 'Mental Mapping: '(Knowledge (geography) 6 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist may spend a full-round to study his surroundings, if he does so he is treated as having favored terrain, and terrain mastery of the terrain he is in. His favored terrain is treated as a ranger of the same level as his scientist level however, he can only have one such favored terrain at a time. 'Physical Shortcut: '(Knowledge (greography) 14 ranks) This discovery allows the scientist the ability to "blink" to his selected movement destination as a move action. The selected square must be at a distance that the scientist could otherwise move according to his speed. Additionally, he may make a full withdraw action as a movement action without losing his standard action. Any blink movement he elects to take does not provoke attacks of opportunity. 'Beacon: '(''Knowledge (geography)18 ranks) ''With this discovery, the scientist may use teleport object, greater teleport and teleportation circle at will. Additionally he may create a ''book of locations ''which can be used by the scientist to create an alternate place, or material demi-plane of the scientist's creation. This book can be used by allies of the scientist to transport to any of the locations listed within it's pages. Enemies of the scientist however are transported to a random plane upon attempting to use this book. To allow allies to use this book, there is a "white list" in the book's appendix that is only visible to the scientist, anyone who is not listed in this white list by the scientist, by revealing the hidden page and placing their fingerprints upon the page are considered to be enemies of the scientist. True Seeing can reveal this page, but only the scientist can alter it, allowing people to be added to the white list. At will the scientist can shift any finger print from the white list to a black list which teleports the black-listed character to a plane specifically noted on the black-list for each specific individual. 'Statistics: '(Knowledge (history) 6 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist may select one person who made a d20 roll and make them reroll taking the result chosen by the scientist. He can do this 4 times per day. Additionally he may use this more than once for each selected roll if he so chooses, by deducting each additional reroll from his daily allotment. This is an immediate action. 'Prediction: '(Knowledge (history) 14 ranks) With this discovery, whenever someone rolls a d20 to attack, confirm a critical, or make a save, the scientist may also roll a d20 as an immediate action, if the scientist's base roll is within 2 of the base roll of the target (for example, the target rolls a 7 before bonuses, and the scientist rolls either a 5 6, 7, 8 or 9), the scientist may either choose the subject's roll to be replaced with a natural 20(Critical Success) or a natural 1(Critical Failure). Otherwise, using the difference of the highest roll subtracted from the lowest roll between the two rolls; save DC's are increased by the difference for allies, and decreased by the difference for opponents, and Confirmation and Attack rolls are increased by the difference for opponents, and decreased by the difference for allies. He may only use prediction once per roll; and only a number of times per day equal to his Intelligence modifier + 4. ''Saves Example: ''The scientist rolls against an opponent attempting to make a saving throw against an effect with a DC of 15; the scientist rolls a 17 and the opponent rolls a 12. The DC becomes 10. Or if used to alter an allies saving throw; the DC would be increased to 20. ''Attack Example: ''The scientist rolls against an opponent making an attack roll either vs. the scientist or one of his allies. The opponent rolls an 8 before any bonuses are applied, and the scientist elects to use this ability, rolling a result of 4. The opponent is granted a +4 bonus to his attack roll. 'Time Space Relativity: '(Knowledge (history) 18 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist may use a 1d4-1 round time stop at will every 1d4 rounds. The normal rules for Time Stop'' apply. Nemesis of the Mind: '(Knowledge (local) 6 ranks) ''Any humanoid with an intelligence score greater than 12 is considered to be a favored enemy to the scientist. The scientists get all the bonuses of a ranger with a favored enemy whose level is equal to the scientist's ''Fame: (Knowledge (local) 14 ranks) ''The scientist with this discovery had made a name for themselves in one way or another, be it a scientific discovery or other thing. They are granted the leadership feat. Also; all Charisma-Based skills use her intelligence instead. ''Following:' (Knowledge (local) 18 ranks) ''If the scientist selects this discovery is is instantly granted the epic leadership if they have leadership, if not they are granted the leadership feat, all followers however are of intelligent backgrounds and are comprised of scientists, occultists, craftsman and other members of the populace measured by their intelligence score. His leadership score is governed by his Intelligence in place of his Charisma. Additionally, all people of note in major cities during the Black Metal/Red Blood campaign look upon him more favorably and all DCs involving negotiation with any of these individuals (such as scientists, merchants, government officials, doctors, etc.) are reduced by 10. Scientists who have reached this level of fame often have one or more rivals. 'Animal Expert: '(Knowledge (nature) 6 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist now is treated as if he has the animal empathy class feature, and can use charm animal at will. 'Biology: '(Knowledge (nature) 14 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist is treated as if he has favored enemy against Animals, Magical Beasts, and Dragons as a ranger of the same level as his scientist level. 'Natural Science: '(Knowledge (nature) 18 ranks) The scientist may now learn and prepare druid spells in addition to Glamourist and Occultist spells; unlike a druid however, he must still find scrolls and learn these spells by scribing the scrolls to his spell book. He is also granted bonus spells through a high Wisdom Score in addition to the bonus spells granted through a high Intelligence Score; however saves, DCs and other Ability Score influenced perimeters remain tied to his Intelligence score. 'Knighthood: '(Knowledge (nobility) 6 ranks) The scientist is granted a title due to some profound expedition or research for someone in a high place. The DC for all Diplomacy tasks is lowered by 6. 'Estates: '(Knowledge (nobility) 14 ranks) The scientist has grown to such renown that he is granted additional titles, land and influence. This allows the scientist to pull from a pool of 20,000 credits each day to make purchases, this money cannot be added directly to his pool of credits, but can be used as a source of payment for any purchase he would make. 'Connections: '(Knowledge (nobility) 18 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist may choose a high-level contact similar in all ways to that of the Nemesis Stalker to which he can call upon once a day. By calling upon this contact he is forfeiting his daily estates allowance for that day, if he has already spent from his estates pool for the day regardless of how much he spent, he cannot call his contact that day. Unlike the Nemesis Stalker, this 'agent' sent by his connections will protect the scientist until his dying breath, or if not used in a combat situation, help the scientist in any way he can at no cost to the scientist. If the contact is an arms dealer or similar distributer of merchandise, the scientist only pays the creation cost of the items being peddled by the contact, this list is random every time the scientist calls the contact; but is generally comprised of top-shelf merchandise. Contacts dealing in non-material commodities such as healing or information do so at not cost to the scientist.. 'Demonology: '(Knowledge (planes) 6 ranks) With this discovery, the scientist is considered to have outsiders as a favored enemy as a ranger of the same level as his scientist level. 'Multi-Dimensional Transfer '(Knowledge (planes) 14 ranks) With this discovery the scientist can use plane shift, astral projection, and ethereal jaunt at will. 'Conjuration '(Knowledge (planes) 18 ranks) With this discovery the scientist can use ''Gate at will, however he can only summon devils and fiends. These creatures do not consider the scientist as an ally and therefore cannot bolster the scientists ability scores or assist him in any way, for all intended purposes, the creature is not bound to the scientist's command and will go on a reckless rampage attacking anyone who is not protected from evil until it is slain. This creature cannot be bound in any way outside of a greater or better arcana, but it can be banished by the scientist without making any checks as long as the scientist has the banish spell prepared and unexpended. Theology: '(Knowledge (religion) 6 ranks) ''The scientist with this discovery has a knack for religious studies, and no longer needs to make any checks to identify religious symbols, creatures or practices. ''Crossing the Line: (Knowledge (religion) 14 ranks) The scientist has crossed the line that seperates science and religion to further his studies; he can now use the ''atonement ''spell at will, and ''lay on hands as a paladin of 5 levels lower than the level of the scientist. ''Divine Weapon: (Knowledge (religion) 18 ranks) The scientist may select a deity of his choice whom he has studied to a great extent; this may be the deity he himself worships, or another deity. He can now select one domain from the list of domains for that deity and use it as a cleric would of the same level. Additionally, he may summon forth a blessed version of the deity's favored weapon at will as a free action. This weapon is considered to be Holy, or Unholy dependent on the alignment of the deity, and has a +3 enhancement bonus. Additionally, the scientist is always proficient in the chosen weapon of the selected deity of his research. A scientist with at least 20 ranks in Knowledge (religion) may select from the following two deities, however these deities cannot be revered by anyone with less than 20 ranks in Knowledge (religion) as they are both exotic and ancient: ''Pakoriteek: ''The Living Galaxy; Bae'Erai Deity of creation. ''Castrio: ''Eye of the Heavens; Unknown Deity 'Skill Mastery ' At 7th level, a Scientist selects a number of skills from his class list equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier. When making a skill check using one of these skills, the Scientist may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent him from doing so. 'Outwit ' A Scientist of 8th level or higher can expend 1 spell slot as an immediate action to reduce the damage of one attack that would hit thim by an amount equal to the level of the spell slot sacrificed multiplied by 10. Alternatively, it could be used to counter a spell whose spell level is equal to, or lesser than the level of the spell slot being sacrificed. If countered this way it negates all effects of the spell. 'Minor Breakthrough Upon attaining 9th level, a Scientist receives credit for a minor scientific breakthrough that earns him the recognition of his peers. The Field Scientist chooses one of the following Knowledge skills: History, Nature, Arcana, or Engineering. When dealing with others with at least 1 rank in the same Knowledge skill, the Field Scientist gains a +2 bonus on any bluff, diplomacy, or intimidiate checks. 'Materia Adept' Starting at 12th level, a scientist has uncovered the fundamentals of materia and creates a prototype of one of the following materia: Steel Materia, Anomaly Materia, Tesla Materia or Steel Brushed Materia. 'Materia Pulse' Starting at 13th level, as a full-round action, a scientist may emit a pulse that can either render materia within 60 feet useless for 1d4 turns, or increase the caster level of all materia-based spells cast within 60 feet by 1 for 1d4 turns. Only one instance of either of these effects can be acive at any given time. 'Cunning Offense' At 15th level, the Scientist selects one weapon that he is proficient in and can use with one hand. With the selected weapon, the Scientist can use his Intelligence modifier instead of Strength or Dexterity modifier on attack rolls. 'Cirvumvent ' At 16th level, the scientist's outwit ability now treats all his spell slots as if they were 2 higher when using the outwit ability. 'Major Breakthrough' ' '''At 19th level, the Scientist gains a +4 bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy and Intimidate checks when dealing with individuals who have at least 1 rank in any of the following Knowledge skills: History, Nature, Arcana, or Engineering. This bonus stacks with the bonus provided by the minor breakthrough ability. 'Fruitful Research At 20th level, the scientist makes a grand discovery. He immediately learns a discovery chosen from the list below, representing a truly astounding scientific breakthrough of significant import. For many scientists, the promise of one of these grand discoveries is the primary goal of their experiments and hard work. Inhuman Intellect: The scientists's constant study has expanded his mind. His Intelligence score permanently increases by 4 points. Eternal Legacy: The scientist has discovered a cure for aging, and from this point forward he takes no penalty to his physical ability scores from advanced age. If the scientist is already taking such penalties, they are removed at this time. Also, He cannot die from old age. Regeneration: The scientist's flesh responds to damage with shocking speed—he gains fast healing 5. Philosopher's Stone: The scientist learns how to create a philosopher's stone, and can do so once per month at no cost. Creating a philosopher's stone takes 1 day of work. Overanalysis: ''The scientist now treats all spells cast at him as if they were one level lower when using the outwit ability. Also, the damage from melee attacks is reduced by an additional 20 points using the same ability. ''Tesla Touch: The scientist has created an internal mechanism in his hand gaining him some electrical properies. From now on any weapons he wields has the arcing property. Also he gains electricity resistance of 20. '''Archetypes Pax Armistice Diplomat; Machinist Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood